NARUTO: A Crush's Secret!
by spartanliger
Summary: It started with a swim in the lake to cure her summer boredom leads to finding out her crush's secret....NARU/HINA LEMON! Complete for now but may comeback and make a series out of it.
1. Chapter 1: The lake

**__**

this is to let everyone know i don't own anything that has to do with Naruto!!!!! DAMNIT LOL!

"BLAH BLAH" = NORMAL TALKING

**"BLAH BLAH BLAH" = SCREAMING**

_"BLAH BLAH BLAH" = THOUGHT_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1** (**THE LAKE**)

Not much could be said about the day it wasn't a busy day, it was just one of those days when time seems to slow down and sun never moves from its spot in the afternoon sky.  
Hinata had been swimming in the lake all afternoon and why not there was nothing else to do. All her friends were gone doing something with there families during the summer vacation and she was stuck here at her house.

Hinata looked out over the land, you could walk for hours before ever seeing another human. Hinata hated that she hated not ever being able to do anything because her father worked on training with Hanabi and Neji, so she was home alone a lot and was stuck at the house. Climbing out of the lake, boredom had set in hours ago and the 16 year old girl was sick of trying to entertain herself.

As Hinata walked around the lake she stopped dead in her wet tracks as she noticed someone looking at her from the tree line. _Could it be Naruto-kun?!_ she thought? _He wasn't supposed to be training here until 6pm at it was only 2 in the afternoon_.. As Hinata stood there on the edge of the lake in her two piece baby blue Bikini fear began to set in. Had someone been watching here all along and if they had why were they starring at her now from the trees.

Hinata began to walk back thinking of running when all of a sudden all her fears were melted away when a familiar voice came out of the trees. "**HEY HINATA**" Naruto yelled from the trees…"**N-NARUTO-KUN!!!**" Hinata yelled "**Y-YOU S-SCARED M-ME…DON'T DO THAT..GOD!!**"Naruto appeared by the lake with a bag of take-out food and two Lemon aids in his hands."I'm sorry Hinata-chan" he said I saw you out here swimming and I thought I'd you might be hungry. Grabbing hold of Hinata as he walked by he kissed her on the forehead and said "I didn't mean to scare you."

Hinata with a deep blush took her drink from him and said "its ok I just couldn't see you through the trees."  
Naruto sat down on the ground next to her and stared opening the take-out containers....what he hadn't told Hinata was what had happened just a few minuets before she had seen him watching her in the trees.

.....flashback 20mins.....

He had come to train early from his team's meeting, walking to the lake he screamed out "**Sasuke-teme is such an ASS!...I'm way better than him!**" as he walked deeper into the forrest he could hear the sound of splashing water realizing someone must be swimming. He dropped his gear and walked to the edge of the tree line, his heavy black boots thudding on the ground. Standing there looking now out at the lake he saw Hinata swimming in the lake, "_she was so beautiful!"_ he thought.

Many times over the last few months he had began to Notice that Hinata had grown into quit the beautiful teen age girl, her long legs stretching all the way up to her sexy body. He was amazed how perfect her body was she had a tiny waist and perfect breast that barely fit in the top she wore "_no wonder she wears that big coat...lol!"_

Standing there watching her in nothing but a tiny baby blue bikini he found himself becoming aroused at the sight of her gorgeous body. Reaching down and unzipping his pants he reached in a pulled out his hard cock and began to stroke it while watching Hinata swimming. Quickly he began to stoke now imagining his Hinata sucking his cock and imagining her god he thought she must look amazing naked. He closed he eyes for only a second to see the image of her naked when all of a sudden he heard the water stop splashing, he quickly opened his eyes and saw Hinata standing on the edge of the lake looking at him. "_OH_ _SHIT_" he thought to himself could she see him?Did she know what he was doing while watching her?

Looking for any excuse as to what he was doing he quickly made a kage bushin to get some food and two cups of Lemonade. He began to panic when he noticed a look of fear on Hinata's face. Putting two and two together he realized she did not use her Byakugan and could not see him, she could just see a dark figure in the trees and not expecting anyone to be here, she must be freaking out. The clone finally came with the food and drinks and dispelled itself "**HEY HINATA**" he quickly yelled letting her know it was him and not some rapist ready to attack.

He walked to the lake as he listened to her yell at him for scaring her and then passed her the drink he had for her while giving her a kiss on the forehead. In the back of his mind he wished he could grab her sexy body and pull her close and kiss her on the lips and maybe even lay her down on the ground and make love to her, but instead he just walked over and sat down on ground.

.....flashback ends.....

* * *

WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE HOPE YOU LIKE.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the internet secret

**I don't own own Naruto! there are you happpy now!....(anime tears!)**

"BLAH BLAH" = NORMAL TALKING

**"BLAH BLAH BLAH" = SCREAMING**

_"BLAH BLAH BLAH" = THOUGHT_

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Finding the chatroom secret)**

The next day was just as boring as the day before. Hinata had woken up around 11 and knowing she was home alone walked downstairs in just a pair of tiny pink panties, she was completely topless but she didn't care she often walked around naked when she was home alone. Making her way to the kitchen she made a small bowl of cereal, walked into the living room, turned on the TV…flipping through all the Channels she quickly gave up her search, nothing was on at 11 O'clock on a Thursday. Hinata Decided her best bet was to get online and see if maybe by some chance any of her friends were online or maybe had posted some comments or left some messages on her myspace page.

Hinata walked up the stairs and into her room where the computer was, she sat down and clicked the power button. Soon the computer came to life and began booting up and within seconds Hinata was browsing her email and myspace. Some of her friends and some of the boys that liked her had left some stupid comments on her myspace page and she began to Comment them all back..

Afterwords Hinata decided to login to the chat room to chat with some friends when she notice Naruto was online too but was in another chatroom so she clicked into the room he was in and started reading the chat."N-Naruto-kun" she gasped as she read the messages and was shocked at what they messages on the screen were from a Kiba who said. "Hi" "So all I could think about was what you told me about Hinata last night, sounds vary fucking hot!" Hinata was shocked,her Naruto-kun said that about her to Kiba.

Kiba: So did you do what we talked about?  
Naruto: I forgot what did we talk about?  
Kiba: for real? Damn you must be burned out haha  
Naruto: haha yeah I train a lot  
Kiba: you said you wanted to fuck Hinata. That she was driving you crazy with her sexy body. Man I can almost see her in the fucking hot Bikini the way you described her…wow dude you need to fuck her.

Hinata pulled back from the computer and just starred at the words on the screen. Was she really seeing this. Had her Naruto-kun really chatted to kiba online? And if so was this for real? Did her Naruto really feel this way about her?

Kiba: **HELLO**!!  
Hinata Snapped out of it  
Naruto: oh yeah well I have to go bye.  
She turned off the computer and sat back in her chair, her head spinning from what she had just learned about her Naruto-kun.

…

They day had grown old and night had began to fall Hinata had gotten dressed in a pair of shorts and white t-shirt knowing Naruto was out in the forrest training and he wouldn't be home til late she headed out to his apartment.

…

The day was long and he was glad to be home from training, unlocking the front door and walking into the apartment he immediately noticed the smell of chicken ramen and saw Hinata curled up on his couch watching the latest episode of Hero's.

…

As he walked through the door Hinata noticed him and smiled "Hi Naruto-kun" she said her sweet voice soothing his soul and breaking away any bad mood he may have been in. "Hey Hinata-chan, what are you doing here and how'd did you get in?" he replied smiling at Hinata.  
"I made some chicken ramen Naruto-kun its still warm if your hungry" …"OH yes I am starved " he said thinking _"Am I dreaming?!"… _Hinata turned back to her TV show and Naruto went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of food.  
"I'm going to my room and get some stuff done Hinata-chan, hang out if you want."  
"OK Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly with a smile.

…

Naruto went to his room and turned on his computer he was in the mood to talk to his friend Kiba because tonight was a very horny night for him and he needed to get it out.  
He clicked on the name Kiba in the messenger list and soon the chat window appeared.  
Naruto: what's up dude  
Kiba: Yo! How's it going?  
Naruto: Hinata's in my house! I came home and bam she's here!  
Kiba: Nice to hear…..**WHAT!?!**  
Naruto: **YEAH!**  
Kiba: Maybe she found out about our chat today

Naruto:How we were the only two…..**FUCK**!!!  
Kiba: what?….  
Naruto:Remember in the chat room when that person came into our chatroom but didn't say hi or anything?..**FUCK**!!  
Kiba: oh fuck dude… I thought it was weird….and said you wanted to fuck your Hinata.  
Naruto: Dude I've gotta go I have to figure out what Im going to do.  
Kiba: Dude I'm sorry… good luck.

Logging off the computer he stood up putting his hands to his head..OK he thought .. Hinata did not act weird when you came home today…ok what dose that mean? dose it mean she wants you too? Or dose it mean she just doesn't really know what she read?  
**OH SHIT**!! …he was walking around his room trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden a small voice broke his concentration.  
"Naruto-kun?'  
"Oh Hey Hinata-chan' he said  
"are you ok Naruto-kun you look upset"  
"Umm… No no im ok Hinata its just some stuff from training that's all"  
"Ok" she said…"well Im dirty from cooking mind if I take a shower "Umm No… go ahead" he said.  
Hinata turned and disappeared around the corner into bathroom to get to shower.....

* * *

Well there's the new chapter for you....the lemon comes next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: The best shower ever

**this is to let everyone know i don't own anything that has to do with Naruto!!!!! DAMNIT LOL!**

"BLAH BLAH" = NORMAL TALKING

**"BLAH BLAH BLAH" = SCREAMING**

_"BLAH BLAH BLAH" = THOUGHT_

* * *

**Chapter 3 (The best shower ever)**

Hinata turned on the water stepping back to undress and let the water warm up before getting in.  
Looking at her naked body in the mirror Hinata explored herself as she always did during shower time seeing if her breast had grown any bigger. After letting the water warm up Hinata stepped into the shower let the warm water rush down over her skin...

…

Sitting in his bed room many thoughts were running through his head. Hinata was completely naked in the next room taking a shower...the girl of his dreams soaping down her sexy body in the next room...  
Did she know that he wanted her? And if she did why hadn't she said anything?  
Kiba was right... If he was ever going to know he was just going to have to do it… if she said no then he would have to deal with it from there…

Standing up he lifted off his shirt and dropped his pants and then his underwear. Standing now completely naked in his bed room he prepared to make the trip into the bathroom... What would he do he thought when he was in there??  
He didn't know but he knew he had to do it... He couldn't take it anymore.

…

The water was warm as Hinata took her time washing the soap off of her body. All of a sudden Hinata felt a cold breeze and knew the bathroom door had been opened. "Naruto-kun?" she said out loud.  
"Yeah Hinata-Chan, its me" he said.  
"What are you doing" …no reply came from Naruto... Knowing that her Naruto-kun was still in the bathroom the conversation with Naruto and Kiba came to mind. Was this it? Was her Naruto-kun here in the bathroom with her to try and have sex with her?

She had always thought of Naruto as an attractive man but it wasn't until today that she started to see him as more then just Naruto. After the conversation with Kiba, Hinata thought about it for a long time. Her Naruto-kun was 17 a year older than her but still young too. He was very cute and strong and after thinking about it Hinata finally agreed with herself that her Naruto-kun was sexy…But could she have sex with him?  
"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said again.

All of a sudden the shower curtain was pulled aside, Hinata turned around quickly her eyes wide at what she was seeing. Naruto stood before her completely naked his cock throbbing hard.  
He reached in and turned off the water to the shower and then he grabbed Hinata with a strong hand and gently helped her out of the shower, her body dripping wet.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off Naruto's cock… He was gorgeous...his whole body tight and strong. She had never seen Naruto naked before and she could not believe how big his cock was.  
Hinata now stood face to face with her long-time crush both she and he completely naked. Leaning in Naruto Gently kissed her on the lips and softly whispered only 12 little words that Hinata knew she would never forget "all you have to do is say no and I will stop"

Hinata just looked into Naruto's loving eyes a strange desire began to burn inside of her as she stood there naked with him. Gently he raised his hand and began softly rubbing her face, his hands feeling so good on her skin. Once again he leaned in and began to kiss her gently, sucking on her tongue and her lower lip.

Hinata's heart began to race as Naruto's lips went to her chin and then to her neck softly sucking while his hands began to explore her young body. His lips felt so good against her hot skin, his tongue tickling her as he made his way to her 35dd breasts and slowly began swirling his tongue around her nipples. Instantly Hinata began breathing harder, her nipples hard now in Naruto's mouths. No one had ever touched her this way or sucked on her nipples and her head began to swim in pleasure.

Hinata took in a quick breath of shock as Naruto's strong hands made there way down to top of her hairless mound. The feeling of a man's hands in that area was alien to Hinata and now as Naruto began to gently rub her mound softly spreading her lips and gently rubbing her sensitive clit for the first time Hinata began to feel so horny, she burned inside with desire all she wanted was more of this wonderful feeling that Naruto was giving her.

Naruto kissed and licked all the way down her tight smooth body and soon he was on his knees in front of her his lips now just above Hinata's pussy where his hands still worked on her now swollen clit.  
All of sudden the warm wonderful feeling of Naruto's lips touched the top of her pussy. She closed her eyes and she felt his tongue begin licking her pussy lips... It felt so good and then all of a sudden Hinata's eyes opened wide and her body straightened up as she took in a deep long breath, Naruto's lips had made there way to her swollen clit where he was now gently sucking ... Hinata's legs began to shake and she had to grab onto the bathroom sink to support herself as he sucked and licked her already wet pussy.

Breathing hard and rubbing her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair... Hinata began to softly moan as intense pleasure was building up in her 's tongue feeling so good slipping in and out of her slit and then back to her clit as he used his strong fingers to gently fuck her tight wet pussy.

After a few minuets Hinata screamed out**"OH, GOD NARUTO-KUN!!"** She couldn't take it anymore the pleasure was to much and she began to cum hard. Naruto was sucking her clit even harder now excited to hear Hinata screaming his name in body began pushing and wiggling violently as she had her first real orgasm, Naruto having to hold her hips tight so he could continue eating Hinata's pussy.

Hinata continued wiggling and moaning as wave after wave of pleasure surged through her young body...soon she began to calm down. And Naruto stood up licking all the way up her body until he was once again face to face kissing her still breathing hard rubbed her fingers through Naruto's hair and whispered in a shaky voice into Naruto's ear… "I love you Naruto-kun"

Naruto now wild with lust for his little girl looked into her eyes and said" I love you too Hinata-Chan I want you so bad"..."ok Naruto-kun" she said ... With that he grabbed her hips and turned Hinata around so she was facing the sink and he was standing behind her. Hinata looked into the mirror over the sink and smiled at her Naruto-kun.

Naruto's strong hands now rubbing her sexy body as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders gently. Reaching out Naruto pushed her forward gently bending her body over the bathroom sink. Hinata looked behind her and saw her Naruto's Raging hard cock and she knew she was about to be fucked for the first time. Excitement surged through Hinata's little body she could feel the head of his swollen cock rubbing up and down her pussy slit she was so horny now all she wanted was Naruto's huge cock deep inside of her.

Naruto firmly yet gently grabbed her from behind holding her in place. Hinata felt the head of his cock spread her soft pussy lips apart. Naruto bending over to kiss her neck and suck her ear lobes…and then all of a sudden she felt it... Naruto's cock pushed hard into Hinata's tight pussy one thrust…two thrusts...and on the third thrust he was inside of her busting her cherry. Hinata squeezed her eyes and gripped the handles of the sink. She could feel her 16 year old pussy stretched to the max around Naruto's throbbing hard surged through her young body as Naruto's cock pushed deeper and deeper into her tight Bit her lower lip, Naruto pushed deeper into her body as he kissed her neck and sucked on her ears from behind her.

Soon he started to slowly push and pull his cock gently in and out of Hinata's pussy. The tightness of her pussy around his cock was overwhelming, the taste of her skin, the feel of her warm pussy, her gorgeous body underneath him sending him into a state of only a few moments the pain began to subside and Hinata relaxed allowing his huge cock to fuck her freely. Soon Naruto was sliding the length of his hard wet shaft faster and faster in and out of Hinata's tight pussy.

Hinata held tight to the knobs on the sink as Naruto fucked her young pussy for the first time she was holding herself up on her tip toes so he could better fuck her pussy and soon Hinata began to push back against Naruto's hard thrusts. She could feel his cock deep inside her ramming her young pussy. His cock felt so good sliding in and out of her little fuck hole and Hinata began to whine and moan feeling Naruto's lips sucking her neck, his strong hands now playing with her hard nipples gently squeezing them and rubbing them. Hinata could feel every inch of his huge cock deep inside of her thrusting deeper and deeper...soon it became to much to handle and soon Hinata was softly calling to Naruto in pleasure. **"NARUTO-KUN!! OH NARUTO-KUN!! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"**Hinata could not believe how good it felt to get fucked and being fucked by her Naruto-kun made it even better.

Her tight pussy ached with pleasure as Naruto continued to slam it from behind. She and Naruto moved in perfect rhythm together as her pussy tightly wrapped around his hard cock slid up and down his shaft. Naruto's shaft now wet covered in Hinata's sex juices making it easier for him to fuck... They both moaned and called out each others names in passion as there sweaty bodies pushed hard against each other sending hear Naruto's hard throbbing cock deeper and deeper into her 16 year old fuck hole. Both breathing hard now steaming up the mirror over the bathroom sink.

Hinata now white knuckled as she gripped the knobs of the bathroom sink that she was bent over, Naruto fucking her so fast and hard from behind. Extreme intense pleasure was built up and Hinata could not stand it anymore... Her body began to shake as waves of sexual pleasure filled her young body. Hinata screamed out as the pleasure turned into an intense hard orgasm. **"OH SHIT!! OH FUCK!! NARUTO-KUN!! NARUTO-KUN!! NARUTO-KUN!!**Naruto behind her feeling her body wiggling and pushing as she began to scream in pleasure as her orgasm became more and more intense... At that moment he too let himself go… yelling out in pleasure to Hinata **"OH BABY...OH FUCK YES…HINATA-CHAN, BABY I'M CUMMING IN YOU!!"**

Hinata in the middle of her orgasm could feel her Naruto-kun's throbbing shaft inside her filling her with his hot cum as he thrust harder and harder. She loved hearing Naruto scream out her name in ecstasy while he filled her up with his just a few short moments the rhythm slowed as both Hinata and Naruto finished Cumming and soon Naruto was collapsed over her back kissing her neck and back as he released the last bit of cum from his cock into her pussy.

Soon it was done and both Hinata and Naruto still joined together tried to catch there breath. Hinata moaned again as Naruto pulled his cock out of her tender pussy. No longer a virgin she turned around and looked into Naruto's loving eyes. Naruto reached out and pulled Hinata to him kissing her gently. They stood there together naked there bodies up against each other as one Hinata wrapped in Naruto's strong arms. Neither of them said a word they just stood there wrapped in each other love.

* * *

Well there's my story. hope you like it don't know if i might keep going or finish with this chapter let a guy know ok later


End file.
